


Guilty Pleasure

by BabySky



Category: YG Silver Boys - Fandom
Genre: Based on Lee Hi's XI, I just miss Raesung sm, Just talks, Kissing, M/M, Songfic, after Sex talk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky
Summary: Raesung sudah hak milik Noa, tapi Hyunsuk menutup mata dan tetap saja tidur bersamanya.





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Draf lama yang saya post karena Norae main bareng hari ini..

_ Love is never like the movies I get it _

_ It’s like the curtains closed but it never ends _

_ Your rough words, your dirty bed _

_ I remember them as if I long for them _

  
  


Matahari masih belum menanjak sama sekali ketika Hyunsuk berusaha membuka matanya dengan susah payah. Kamar tempat ia berada tak memiliki banyak sumber cahaya selain sederetan lampu neon di setiap sudut yang membiaskan cahaya biru dan ungu lemah ke sekujur kulitnya yang hanya terbalut selimut tebal. Tangannya menggapai-gapai sisi lain kasur, namun hanya segumpal seprai yang berhasil dirabanya. Ia menegakkan punggungnya, menatap langsung ke balkon di seberang ranjang yang pintunya terbuka lebar, lalu tersenyum masam saat retinanya menangkap siluet familiar yang tengah bersandar ke pagar, asap rokok mengepul dari sudut bibir sosok tersebut saat ia membuang napas. 

_ This love was like disgusting cigarette smoke _

_ I hated how you calmly blew it out _

_ Love is like a pack of cigarettes yeah it kills me _

_ But fuck that I need you right now _

“Kemari, Raesung.” panggilnya dengan suara parau.

Raesung menoleh saat mendengar namanya disebut, tapi ia malah tersenyum alih-alih beranjak menuju yang lebih tua.

Hyunsuk mengulangi perintahnya dengan menepuk sisi kasurnya, baru Raesung mau mematikan rokok yang masih panjang itu dan mendekat.

“Peluk aku.” pinta Hyunsuk dengan seringai menggoda, tangannya terentang. Raesung terkekeh kecil, pun ia menuruti. Didekapnya bahu telanjang yang lebih tua perlahan, ibujarinya memijat tengkuk Hyunsuk lembut. Dibiarkannya Hyunsuk mengistirahatkan kepala di dadanya, napasnya yang ditarik pendek-pendek terasa hangat saat beradu dengan kulitnya.

“Kau harus pulang.” bisik Raesung hati-hati. Hyunsuk tak memberi respon berarti.

“Apa Noa akan kembali hari ini?” ia balik bertanya. Ganti Raesung yang tak menjawab. “Biarkan seperti ini sebentar lagi.” kalimatnya dipenuhi napas lelah. “Sebentar lagi.” 

  
  


Tapi Raesung melepas pelukannya, menggantinya dengan ciuman bergairah sebelum yang lebih tua sempat memprotes. Hyunsuk meremat bahunya kuat-kuat, membalas ciumannya dengan sama kerasnya sampai mereka kembali terbaring di kasur yang sudah cukup berantakan sampai paru-paru mereka memaksa berhenti.

_ Bittersweet o’ love _

_ Every love is bittersweet _

_ Bittersweet o’ love yea ay _

_ We hurt we love _

  
  


Hyunsuk menatap wajah Raesung yang tak seincipun menjauh, ia bisa merasakan aroma rokok dari bibirnya dengan jelas. Yang lebih muda balas menatapnya, napasnya habis, namun ia tersenyum, sekali lagi memberikan kecupan cepat di bibir Hyunsuk yang masih menuntut lebih. Raesung tertawa kecil.

“Apa?” tanyanya.

Hyunsuk melemparkan kepalanya ke ujung ranjang, memamerkan tulang selangka berhias sisa kecupan Raesung. “Aku dengar rumor belakangan ini, kau tahu.” ia bergumam, tak sedikitpun terganggu dengan jemari Raesung yang entah tengah melakukan apa dengan sisi rambutnya.

Samar tapi pasti, Hyunsuk mendengar Raesung mendengus. “Tentangku? Tentangmu? Noa?”

Ada nama yang tertahan di ujung lidah Raesung, namun ia menahan diri.

“Semuanya.” sahut Hyunsuk cepat. “Semuanya.”

“Semuanya,” ulang Raesung, mencibir. “Tentu saja, kau punya semuanya, tapi yang kau kejar lagi-lagi aku. Bukankah begitu?”

_ “They called me that bad bitch.” _

_ “You are the bad bitch tho, my bitch.” _

Alis Hyunsuk terangkat. enggan ia mendebat Raesung yang dikenal punya lidah tajam.  _ Bukan hanya dalam bicara tapi mencium juga, duh. _

“Kukira kau sudah mati rasa dengan hal semacam itu, Suk.”

“Kukira.”

“Lalu?”

“Kenapa kau menerimaku pada awalnya?” nada suara Hyunsuk berubah menuntut.

“Kenapa..” Raesung mengedikkan bahu. “Kenapa? Aku sendiri tak tahu.”

Hyunsuk membalas dengan tawa lemah, intonasinya kembali menghangat. “Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kau tertarik padaku. Apa lagi?”

Yang lebih muda menjawab dengan satu lagi ciuman main-main di tulang selangkanya sampai Hyunsuk tersedak tawa.

“Biar saja mereka bicara.” ujar Raesung di telinga Hyunsuk seperti membacakan mantra. “Noa cukup apatis untuk tak mendengarkan omong kosong semacam itu.”

_ Callin’ me a bitch I said that I’m proud of it _

_ They say you crazy, it’s OK, I’ll be the only one to understand you _

_ Nice love stories? I hate that anyway _

_ A light that’ll go out anyway, just puff on it _

  
  
  


Semua tahu Raesung sudah dijadikan hak milik Noa, pria Jepang yang kini tengah mengenyam kuliah lanjutan di negara asalnya sembari sesekali kembali ke Korea demi mengunjungi kekasihnya tersebut, namun Hyunsuk yang seringkali tertangkap mahasiswa penggosip tengah bermesraan di klub atau  _ frat party _ bersama Raesung juga sudah bukan lagi rahasia. Pun tak ada yang berani meminta klarifikasi pada kedua belah pihak meski semua juga tahu bahwa sama sekali belum ada kata putus resmi antara Raesung dan Noa.

Awalnya diam dan tenang, lambat laun desas desus muncul juga ke telinga Hyunsuk.

“Menyedihkan.” bisik salah satunya.

“Dicampakkan mantan kekasihnya membuatnya memacari milik orang lain.”

“Dia kaya, apa lagi yang ia inginkan dengan tidur bersama Raesung?”

“Padahal dulu Noa juga teman dekatnya, kenapa ia tega menusuknya dari belakang?”

  
  


Tentu saja tak ada yang mengerti. Hyunsuk mencebik dalam hati. Cinta itu buta, ia berdalih, memberikan pembenaran pada diri sendiri. Toh saat Noa nanti datang, Hyunsuk akan dengan sukarela menjauh, membiarkan mereka menikmati momennya berdua sampai sudah waktunya lagi bagi Noa untuk pulang.

Lalu Raesung akan kembali menjadi miliknya. 

Hanya untuk dirinya.

Hanya untuk sementara.

Karena jika suatu saat Noa akan membawa pergi Raesung menuju kehidupannya, setidaknya Hyunsuk punya sececap sisa ciuman untuk dikenang, atau sekilas aroma parfum yang tersisa di balik kemejanya, sebagai tanda bahwa ia pernah punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasannya tanpa perlu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ia menikmati momen menghitung mundur menuju hari tersebut seperti kesalahan yang manis, terlarut dalam kisah yang sudah jelas berakhir pahit namun ia tetap menjalaninya seolah ia adalah tokoh utama yang sah dalam lembar-lembar tersebut.

Orang bilang cinta dan gila tipis bedanya, Hyunsuk tak punya alasan untuk membantah.

Ia sudah jatuh cinta.

Ia jatuh cinta sampai gila.

_ You’re my hero, my cowboy, my John Wayne _

_ Let’s run like renegades yea so no one knows who we are _

_ Love is a beauty, fireworks in the night sky _

_ So kiss me good when it still shine away _

  
  


“Choi Raesung.” bisiknya usai lelah berkontemplasi sendiri. “ _ Do you love me?” _

“ _ Do i?” _ balasannya menantang.

_ “Do you?” _ tuntut Hyunsuk gusar.

Raesung menatapnya dalam-dalam, pupilnya bergetar menahan emosi. Tak ada kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

“ _ You don’t _ .” desah Hyunsuk.  _ “Of course you never.” _

Tentu saja Raesung tak sedalam itu mencintainya, ia bahkan tak pernah mau menjawab. 

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu." Hyunsuk mengecup kelopak matanya, terasa asin karena airmata. "Kau tahu, kan, Rae?"

_ "Thanks for loving me this much."  _

_ "This much _ ? Apakah aku tak pernah cukup untukmu?" 

Raesung menggeliat gelisah, namun Hyunsuk menahan pinggulnya. Mau tak mau ia kembali beradu pandang dengan pemuda tersebut, tertusuk hatinya diadu tatapan terluka. 

"Jangan buat aku berkomentar dengan sesuatu yang akan menyakitimu, Suk.” ia memilih kalimatnya dengan hati-hati. “Karena aku tak mau membayangkan waktu di masa depan dimana kita tak bisa lagi menjadi seperti sekarang hanya dikarenakan kata yang salah terucap.”

Tentu saja, mau dalih serumit apapun yang keluar dari mulut Raesung, Hyunsuk akan menelannya bulat-bulat seolah itu adalah kebenaran nyata.

“Sekarang biarkan saja seperti ini. Jangan tanyakan apapun.”

Maka Hyunsuk diam, membiarkan Raesung mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan kembali memeluk Hyunsuk erat-erat, ditelannya lagi sejuta kata cinta yang sudah sedia ditumpahkan pada seorang Choi Raesung seorang saja.

_ Even though people judged me _

_ Even though they pointed fingers _

_ I thought we’d be strong _

_ I already knew but the start was always sweet _

_ I thought you’d believe me _

_ I thought you’d be a little different _

_ My delusion was too deep _

_ I already knew but this bitter taste remains _


End file.
